My life in the league
by Xsanaty
Summary: A strange thing happened and I got sucked into the league of legends universe. What happened there? Let me tell you the whole story. Rated T for Violence.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Hello fellow friends.

I am currently working on two fanfictions. The other one will be just as dark as my first one, so I wrote another that I actually wanted to do for some time.

It's based on an idea that a lot of people have: What if I lived in another fictional world. However, this is my take on what would happen. Unlike my first fanfiction, the dark tone have been turned down, as in almost none. However I will include a warning just in case. Also, this one will be much shorter.

I hope you enjoy.

**WARNING: This Fanfiction contains violence, and mild adult themes. **

* * *

My life in the league.

Chapter one: Off to a great start.

The idea is a simple one. What if you lived in another world? I know at least once you have thought about it. I have. A lot. Every day of my life I thought of living in another world, leaving my boring pointless life behind. I never thought that it would actually happen. Nobody I told the story to believed me, so I'm just going to tell you anyway. You can believe me or not, but what I'm trying to say is that, living in a fictional world if not as easy as you might think.

Yesterday, I was playing league of legends like many others. I was playing Caitlyn, my favorite ADC. I might say that I was doing quite well. However our mid lane needed help. My support, Sona, and I ran to assist our fellow teammate. We waited in the brush for their mid laner to push too far. However, As soon as we ganked the lane, something strange happened. The message "Attempting to reconnect" appeared, but I could still move around. I tried to kill their mid laner before I lost connection completely. Success. I got the kill, but then everybody stopped moving. I sigh and leaned back on my chair. My connection is not the best, so this thing is expected to happen. But, when I looked back at the screen, is was black and twirling red. I jumped a bit, I admit, but before I could do anything, I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was not in my room anymore. I was lying on the floor of what seemed to be a ruined jewelry shop. The windows were smashed, small glass shard were scattered around, the walls and ceiling were cracked and filled with holes. A loud alarm sound filled the area while the sound of people taking right outside caught my attention. I got up on my feet and looked outside the shop. I town I was in didn't look like anything I have ever seen. The people were also dressed strangely. I was wearing jeans, a shirt and my black hoodie. They were all wearing long dresses and fine suits. Some however had vests and lots of belts. Most of them seemed pointless, but I'm not the one to question fashion here. Where ever here was... I heard sirens in the background that got louder and louder. I thought about running, but I wanted answers and the people here had already seen my shocked face, so even if I ran they would tell the police how I looked, and they would easily find me.

The police arrived as expected. I walked out the blown out door and into the street. I looked back and was the shop had seen better days. I turned to talk to the officer, but as soon as I was who it was, I froze.

_"Hands in the air hon."_

The soothing British accent was unmistakable. It's was Caitlyn herself standing in front of me. Her pink dress, the brown belts, her rifle pointing at me, and large hat. No mistake, it was her.

_"Listen, I have a few questions." _I said to her, hoping she could help me understanding what's going on. I am one of the few people that would not be as shocked if this kind of thing happened, so I was calm.

_"So do I. Please come along peacefully." _

Oh man. Caitlyn, the sheriff of Piltover. So that's where I was. I was in Piltover. I raised my hands up in the air as she walked over to me with handcuffs in her hands. She turned my around and grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back. While I got handcuffed, I was thinking. If Caitlyn is here, then there must be other champions in this world. She pushed my towards the police car. I smiled when I saw it. It looked like a very old police car from the 90's. It was funny that they had cars in this world, let alone a well-made one. I got seated in the back of the car, while Caitlyn took the wheel.

_"She can drive? Wow." _I thought to myself. I giggled a bit as I thought about it. You would never see anyone fictional characters do things like this. She started the car and drove off down the stony road. She could drive quite well for a fictional character. But then again, in this world she is quite real.

_"Is everything alright back there?"_ she said.

_"Oh it's fine. Everything is fine" _I said. I still couldn't believe I was talking to my favorite ADC.

_"Alright then."_

I looked out the window. We were driving down the street with apartments on both sides, a few shops along the way. A bakery, a fish shop, a cloth shop and so on. It all seemed like something you would see in our world, but the artstyle is different. Suddenly my stomach started to growl.

_"You have something to eat?" _I asked.

_"Why? You hungry?" _ she answered. The way she said it felt strange. Like a mother worried about her child. Maybe that was just me. But I actually was quite hungry. I was supposed to have dinner right after the game, but I didn't expect this to happen.

_"A bit."_

_"Don't worry. I'll get you something while we question you." _

I smiled. She seemed so nice, so kind. I didn't mind getting questioned by her. Shortly after we arrived at the police station. It was a large wood and stone building. Caitlyn dragged me out of the car and let me walk inside. It was somehow nice and cozy inside. It didn't feel like any other police station I have ever been too. Then again, I have only been to one once, and that was just for a visit. I got dragged into an interrogation room. Only two chairs and a table were in this room. A light was hanging from the ceiling and there was a mirror on the wall. Or at least that's what they want you to think.

_"So who's behind there?" _ I asked, nodding my head towards the mirror.

_"So you know how that works. Interesting." _ She said. How is that interesting I wondered. She removed my handcuffs and I sat in one of the chairs.

_"I'll be back shortly. Don't go anywhere now." _

_"Didn't plan too" _I laughed.

She left the room. I looked around. The room was very dull, only white walls and a very tiny window on the top of one of the walls. I sighed and looked at the mirror. I looked normal; however my hair was a mess. I tried to straighten it when I heard a voice by the door.

_"Need a hand with that?" _I sudden shock filled me when I heard her voice. I slowly turned my head to look at her. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. Her armor, her pink hair, the "VI" tattoo under her eyes. My main jungler/top laner was standing in the door, staring at me.

"_Oh shit…"_ I thought to myself. Seeing her made me more scared than exited. She walked closer, giving me a cold stare. I manned up and straighter my back. She was a bit taller than me, but that might be because of her boots. She walked right in front of me, her face a few inches from mine. I started to sweat a bit. Would she beat me up? I hoped not. Other than that, I noticed how pretty she actually was. Up close she looks kinda… Cute. I was not going to say that out loud anytime soon.

"_Caitlyn told me to keep an eye on you" _She grabed me and threw me back on the chair. It was not as hard as I thought she would. _"So why don't we have a little fun? Hehe" _She cracked her knuckles and smiled. I sensed pain in the near future. I smiled and let out a worried laugh.

"W-What kind of fun?" I knew she wasn't talking about chess.

"Oh, you'll see" She grinned.

Caitlyn retuned after about 10 minutes. She sighed when she looked inside. There was I, lying defeated over the table. But after losing 140 arm wrestles to none, you get a little tired. Caitlyn brought me a nice sandwich and a bottle of water. How sweet of her. I got up and smiled, even though my arm was killing me.

_"Thank you kindly." _ I smiled as she put the food and drink on the table in front of me. I tried to pick it up with my right arm, but the pain forced me to eat with one hand. Vi just sat there smiling and laughing at me. She got up and clapped me on the shoulder.

"_Hey, don't feel so sad._ _You can do better, I know it" _She winked at me. I was shocked to be honest. I didn't think someone with her personality would say anything like that. I smiled.

"_Thanks…I guess" _ I said as Vi want towards the door.

_"See you later cupcake." _

Vi left the room and closed the door behind her. Caitlyn sat on the other side of the table as I bit into the sandwich. A Bacon and chicken sandwich. It's surprising what they have here, that we also have. I ate up and Caitlyn lifted up a pen and notepad.

"_So let's begin." _She said. I drank the some of the water, leaving some on purpose under the questioning.

_"What is your name?"_

I didn't know if I should use my real name or my Summoner name.

"_Sinister Cake"_

She raised an eyebrow. Guess I should use my real name.

_"Joking. My name I Kevin. Kevin Matthews."_

She wrote something down. Probably my name along with some other notes.

"_What were you doing at the scene of the crime?"_

With that kind of question, I knew I shouldn't joke here, so I was just honest. After all, nothing good comes out of lying, especially towards an officer.

"_I don't know. I just woke up there."_

_"So you have no clue what happened there?"_

_"No."_

She wrote something down again. I also would like to know what happened. Whatever it was, it was strong enough to pull me into this world.

"_Say…" _She started

_"Do you know this girl?" _She pulled out a wanted poster from her back. No idea how that works, but ill roll with it. When I was the picture, I already knew who it was. One look at that crazy picture and anyone would know. It was Jinx. Just teased and reviled in my world, but I guess shes up and running in here.

_"Yes, That's Jinx."_

She look surprised.

_"Oh. So you do know her. What's your relation to her? How do you know her?"_

Now I was in trouble. She might think I was working with her. Or maybe I'm her partner of some sort. Whatever the case, telling the truth here will be… Troublesome. Would she even believe me? I tried, hoping this made sense to her.

"_No no I don't know her personally. I know her from… A game"_

_"Game?"_

_"Yes. League of legends. She's a character from this game, not yet released. And so are you actually"_

She raised an eyebrow. Crap. I sound like I'm making It up. She jolted down some notes and put the pen and notepad on the table. She leaned over the table close to me, making it hard not to look in a certain direction. You know what I mean. She moved her head close to me and whispered.

_"You're not from here are you?"_

I whispered back.

_"No. I'm from another world where you, Vi, Jinx and lots of other people are just from a game"_

She leaned back again. I don't know what that was all about, but maybe this were to be kept a secret. Whatever the reason, I knew that I would get some answers soon, because Caitlyn stood up saying "_Follow me"_

And so I did. We walked out the room and towards the exit door. She whistled down the hall. I looked over as saw Vi "Talking" to someone, If you can call her standing on his head talking. Vi looked up and Cait signaled to follow her. Vi looked down and got off the poor man lying on the ground, before walking towards us.

_"What's up Cupcake?"_

_"Meet us at home. It's about that thing J might have used."_

Vi suddenly looked extreamly serious"

_"Got it"_

She stormed off into an office, most likely to fetch something, while Caitlyn pulled me outside and into her policecar. This time I get to sit in front. She drove off with such haste, I didn't even get to put my seatbelt on. When the seatbelt finally locked, Caitlyn turned the sirens on. She was speeding down the street, all cars and other people quickly got out of the way. I would have done the same. I turned to Caitlyn, who was fixed on the road, but I guess she could answer my question.

_"So… what is this about?"_

"_You'll see when we get there."_

Guess I should just wait and see what would happen next. Luckly it was not as bad as I thought… However things quickly turned to the worse.

* * *

AN:

Hope you enjoyed Chapter one. There is more to come later of course.

Please tell me what you think. About the fanfiction itself and the idea.

Have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

So here is chapter 2. Sry for the wait. This chapter we find out something interesting.

* * *

My life in the league

Chapter 2: Wait, I'm not the only one?

After a nice peaceful drive down the streets of Piltover, we stop in front of a big house. Looks like a pretty nice place to live. It was big enough for a family of at least 5 to live here. I assume it was Caitlyn liVIng here, and looking at the mailbox confirmed my theory. "Caitlyn and VI". So VI lives here too? It made me smile. To think the theories the league community had about them being more than partners, had just been slightly more confirmed. But I can't be too sure yet. A clap on my shoulder made me snap out of my thoughts and I looked over at Caitlyn.

"_Here we can talk in secret." _She said and got out of the car. Wait, she didn't even wear her seatbelt? Brave. I got out of the car too. It was slightly windy outside, but it felt nice. It was a bit hot in Piltover. Caitlyn walked over to the front door and unlocked it with the keys from her… Pocket? I didn't notice any pockets on her dress, where did she get the key? I decided not to question the logic in the world, and just walked inside. It was so clean and sparkly inside. It must have been cleaned recently.

_"Wow. Sure is clean in here."_

_"We keep- I mean I keep it clean as often as I can."_

Just thinking of Caitlyn cleaning made me chuckle.

_"And VI?"_

Without saying anything, she pointed towards the first door just up the stairs. It had big red warning signs saying "KEEP OUT" and "GO AWAY" Yup, looked like VI's room. I looked at Caitlyn who was taking her boots off. I open the door and was the worst mess I have ever seen. Cloths was EVERYWHERE. Small metal objects and screwdrivers was scattered all over the place. And the bed… oh god… I quickly closed the door and went back downstairs.

_"I… see. So when will VI be back?"_

Caitlyn was in the kitchen making tea. How sweet of her.

_"Later. For now I got to tell you something."_

Alright I thought. I sat down by the dining table in the kitchen. Caitlyn joined me shortly after, bringing me a nice hot cup of tea. Sweet. I took a sip of it and it tasted amazing to say the least. Perfectly made earl grey tea. With a pinch of sugar and honey.

_"Wow. This is really great" _

_"Glad you like it" _She smiled. Cute I thought. She sat down and took a sip of her tea herself. She looked at me and put the cup down on the table. She pulled out a folder from her back, again no idea how it appears, but anyways. It contained a few papers and pictures and was titled "Sarah". She handed it to me.

_"Take a look at this" _

I opened the folder and spread out the few sheets of paper. It was notes, probably written by Caitlyn pictures of a girl and a ruined shop of some sort. The girl had short blond hair, black shirt and jeans. She looked cute with those glasses too. I lifted the picture up and asked.

_"And this is?"_

_"The girls name is Sarah. Read the notes"_

I gazed over the notes and saw it was basically the same questions I was given. The answers jolted down were basically the same as mine.

_"I don't really understand. "_

_"Two weeks ago, we got called to that shop after a huge explosion. That's where we found the girl."_

_"So wait… you found her there? Like you found me?"_

_"Yes.I brought her back to the station and asked her some questions. She told me exactly the same things that you did."_

I was at a loss for words. So it happened to someone else? Interesting.

_"So… Where is she now?" _

She pointed at another piece of paper under all the others. A small yellow piece of paper was hiding under all the others. I pulled it out and read it.

"_I'll take it back now. I brought it here, It's is MINEEE! – Kiss kiss "X" _

"X" huh… The bells of Jinx were ringing all over.

_"We found it in her cell" _Caitlyn said. _"She got kidnapped the day after we got her"_

_"In her cell. Why was she in a cell?"_

_"We assumed she was working with Jinx and was making up excused to go back to her. However after hearing your story, I believe we were wrong. Jinx broke her out, further proVIng my theory that she was with Jinx, but now it seems like she was really just kidnapped. _

I leaned back on the chair slowly. I really didn't know what to say at this point. What I can gather, this girl is in the same situation as me, stuck here in this world. However, she's with Jinx, the most crazy person ever introduced in the league. I took another sip of the tea while thinking of something to say but Caitlyn broke the silence.

_"That is why you will help us get her back"_

_"Yeah su- wait what?"_

Caitlyn seemed serious. She wanted me, the lazy, weak person that I am, to go rescue a girl I don't know from another girl I can't fight. Great.

_"Wow wow wow, hold on. I can't fight. I mean I can defend myself if needed, but I would never be able to overpower my opponent and win."_

_"That is why you need a weapon. Something to help you help us."_

_"That…Kinda made sense. But how?"_

I heard the sound of a truck pulling up outside the house. I look out the window and saw a big white van holding outside. It was dented and dirty. The driver made sense on why it was so. VI stepped out of the van and walked behind the van and opened the doors.

_"Just in time. Some with me"_ Caitlyn said, heading towards the door.

_"So wait, what's in the truck?"_

_"You'll see"_

She opened the door and walked over to VI while I put my shoes on. I could only imagine the thing in the van. Maybe it was that weapon Caitlyn wanted me to have. Maybe it's a minigun, a pistol, grenades maybe a power armor. I excitingly walked over to it a looked inside. It was filled with… junk. No, seriously, it looked like a scrap metal graveyard. Except for VI gauntlets that was sitting in the back of the truck. VI took them out and fitted them on herself.

_"… So about that weapon…"_ I said softly.

_"We're gonna make you one." _VI said while clenching her fists. _"I can make almost anything out of this. You just tell me what kind of weapon you want." _VI winked at me. She seemed so nice, considering her personality.

But it was Interesting. I felt like I was given a free Christmas gift early. So she can build anything huh? Let's see about that.

_"Alright. I want a pair of your gloves but on my legs. So like pants with the ability to run very fast, jump extremely high, no fall damage, walk on walls, gliding thought the air, a ground stomp that pushes away everyone around me, even when I'm high in the air. Oh and make them metallic black with lime green lightings._

Ha I thought to myself. No way could she make anything like that, and in such a short tim-

_"Hehe, sure thing little rabbit. I'll get started right away."_

…No, way… I thought. VI closed the doors and walked back into the car. She backed it up against their garage, or what I thought was their garage. It was actually a big workstation. There were enough tools and parts to make a giant robot. A was amazed already. Not only did she say sure to my idea of a weapon, but she actually going to make it. She started unloading the van with different part and was welding them together. She was so fast, but it would still take some time. Caitlyn laughed and pulled me to the side.

_"Pants, really? You sure are a funny one"_

_"I didn't think she would actually do it"_

She laughed. So did I. We walked back inside the house and let VI do her work. We sat back down at the table, and I asked Caitlyn.

_"So when she is finished with my pants, how are we going to find Sarah?"_

_"Oh we already know where she is. She is being held in a warehouse on the other side of Piltover."_

_"And you know this from where?"_

_"Reports and witnesses sighting her. Also people frequently report strange laughing from the warehouse."_

Yup, sounds like Jinx alright.

_"So, is it just us three or?"_

_"The entire policeforce is busy handling the increase in crimes here in Piltover."_

_"So, yes?"_

_"Yes"_

Well this will be exciting. Caitlyn, Vi and I on a rescue mission. Somehow I felt really excited. How often do you get the change to save someone? Or even, how often do you get to meet your favorite League champions? Not everyone can say that. I guess I'm just the lucky one. Caitlyn got up and walked over to the kitchen counter. She started to prepare more tea. Oh Caitlyn, you do know how to read minds. I wouldn't mind drinking more of that fantastic tea. I took a quick look around the living room, place right behind the open kitchen. It seemed like any other living room. A couch, a table, furniture, carpets, lamps, and pictures hanging on the wall. But a few pictures caught my interest. It was pictures of Caitlyn and Vi, most of them were portraits, but one was very interesting. Caitlyn and Vi were standing face to face, smiling and holding each other's hands. No way. The theory of them being more than partners are true? Or, maybe I should ask. I turned to Caitlyn, who placed a cup of tea in front of my, right as I turned around.

_"Thanks. Say the picture over there. I'm wondering, what relationship do you have with VI?"_

I took a sip of the tea as she was answering.

_"Oh, Vi and I are married"_

The tea could not have left my mouth any faster. I sprayed the tea all over the table and started coughing.

_"Wait *cough* What?! You serious?!"_

She started to laugh.

_"No, im only joking"_

She kept on giggling. It was kind of cute, but wow. I didn't know she would make jokes like that.

_"Oh haha…euh…" _I said frowning. "_You're so funny"_

She was already in the kitchen, looking for something to wipe the table with. As she returned, she started wiping the table.

_"Thanks. I do try" _She said, still giggling a bit. Oh you Cait. Never do that again.

_"No, but seriously. Why that picture."_

_"Vi is my girlfriend, however we agreed to keep it low. No one knows except you" _She winked. Oh well, that explains everything. Not married, but together. Better remember to tell the world when I get back. That is, IF I get back, even though I wouldn't mind living here. Caitlyn sat down and enjoyed her own cup of tea, while I drank what was left if mine. I looked outside the window and noticed the flashing lights coming from the garage. She must be welding right now. I laughed a bit of my own idea. Pants. What was I thinking? But hey, running and jumping really high if at least awesome. Anyways, there will be atleast a few hours before my "Weapon" is finished, so I decided to lay down for a bit. I walked over to the couch, and threw myself on it. It was extremely soft and nice. I did notice however, a small piece of pink fabric sticking out from under the couch. I leaned my head over and under the couch. Mostly clean, there are a bit of dust and the pink fabric. Also what looks like a remote control. I pulled both of them out and examined the pink fabric. Oh god. Pink panties. I held them out and jokingly said.

_"Hey, are these yours or Vi's?"_

I heard a chair quickly getting pushed away, and footstep heading towards me. I turned to see Caitlyn making a b-line towards me, face towards the ground and clearly blushing. She grabbed the panties and quickly walked away, whispering something in the lines of "_been looking for those"_. I almost bursted out laughing. Seeing Caitlyn blushing like that, is a once in a lifetime.

Anyways, I sat back down on the couch and looked at the remote. Looked like a normal TV remote, but there was no TV in sight. I decided to just put it on the table next to the couch, and lay back down. I felt so sleepy all of a sudden, and slowly but surely fell asleep on the couch.

What I nice day on the beach. Just lying in the sand, the sun shining, children playing and the best of all, Caitlyn and Vi having a splash fight in the water. Those skin tight bikinis, the giggling, mmmmm. I could watch that forever. If it wasn't for the sudden pain of getting slapped in the face. It felt like someone slapped my right cheek, then my left with the back of their hand. I slowly opened my eyes. I heard mumbling at first, but the pain woke me up completely. Vi was holding my up in one hand while slapping me in the face with the other, yelling.

_"Hey, wake up, come on and stop sleeping"_

I grabbed her hand and stared her right in the face.

_"Stop that"_

She stared right back at me, before giving me one last slap then letting me go.

_"Ow!...Thanks for that"_ I held my hand on my cheek. They must be red by now. Vi just stood there laughing. _"So what's up?"_

_"Come on. We need to get going soon. Got your pants already to go" _She gave me a thumps up and a wink. Oh right, the pants. Forgot about them for a moment. I followed Vi outside and into the garage. There they were. My new battle pants. They were in black metallic painting and had the green neon lighting. It looked like a mix between Steel legion Lux and Iron man's suit. I admit I was excited.

_"Wow. They're beautiful"_

_"One of my best creations. Right next to these" _Vi said, showing off the gauntlets.

I walked around them, looking at every detail. They were amazing to say the least. I decided it was time to try them on. I pressed a button on the belt, and the pants started to "fold out". I was now able to stick my feet and legs down, before letting it collect itself around my legs. I was amazed. It fitted perfectly like a glove. It felt like having the bottom half of power armor on. Maybe because it was.

I walked outside to test them out. First the jump. I lowered my body down, trying to jump as high as I could. As soon as I pushed my legs down I flew right up into the air. I flew atleast 500 feet into the air . "Woah!" I shouted, swinging my arms and legs around, as I slowed down. When I was still in the air and slowly began to fall down, I instantly prayed that the landing worked. Closing my eyes, I felt the ground come close and suddenly I stopped. I felt nothing when I landed. I just, stopped. Just like that. No pain or feeling of hitting the ground. I smiled.

_"Wow. This is amazing."_

I tried jumping again, this time with a little force. As I thought, I only jumped a 10 feet into the air. So now I knew how to regulate my jump height. Next was running. I should be able to run very fast. I looked down the road. No cars or people in sight. I started running down the long street. I could already feel it was a lot faster than a normal run. I started running faster and faster until I reached a top speed of 30 mph. I slammed the breaks by leaning my body back and pushing against the ground. I slid a few meters before coming to a complete halt.

_"Omg this is so cool!" _

I ran back as fast as I could again. I got back to the house and ran up to Vi, who was watching my.

"_Vi, my girl. You did an amazing " _

_"No problem little rabbit. "_

Little rabbit? Is that my nickname now? Oh well, the pants are awesome and that is what matters now, if I am to help rescue Sarah. Oh right, speaking of which.

_"When are we going? Where is Caitlyn?"_

_"Shes inside getting ready. That girl is always slow. Hehe"_

_"Don't know what you mean by that, but we should really get going. I don't want Sarah to be in the hands of Jinx."_

_"You're right. I can't wait to beat the crap out of Jinx. This time, shes not getting away." _She said while punching her hand. I already know the backstory, so I know her motivation. My motivation? Rescuing Sarah. That way, I have been useful to at least one girl in my life, instead of always hurting them.

_"You alright there? You're spacing out" _

I shook my head and looked at Vi

_"Huh? Yeah, im okay."_

_"Are you two done?" _Caitlyn shouted from the window in the house. _"Briefing is in 2 minutes"_

She left the window. I pressed the button on the front end of the belt, and the pants opened up. I stepped out of it, and almost collapsed when I stepped on the ground. The tightness of the pants made my legs fall asleep.

_"Maybe I made them a bit too tight. Don't worry, I'll get that fixed." _VI said and gave me thumbs up. She lifted up the pants and carried them into the garage.

_"But what about the briefing?" _ I asked, pointing towards the house.

_"Screw the briefing" _She shouted back. _"It's not like I listen anyway. Hehe"_

That sounds like VI alright. Always the same plan. Smash thought the building, hoping that the target is in the way. I shrugged and walked inside the house. Caitlyn was upstairs calling to me. I walked into the room she was in. It looked like a small classroom, with a table and chairs and a blackboard. Cool little room if you ask me.

_"Where is VI?" _Caitlyn asked me

_"She's in the garage."_

_"Ugh… Nevermind. It not like she listens anyway." _She sighed. It's obvious that those two have been together for a while. It almost made me laugh.

_"Alright then. Sit down, we have a lot to go thought."_

I sat down on one of the chairs and waiting while Caitlyn was drawing what looks like an overhead view of the warehouse. She turned to me and pointed at me with the chalk.

_"Are you ready?"_

_"Umm .Yes?"_

_"Good. Here's the plan…"_

One loooooooooooooooong hour later.

_"Did you get all that?"_

I was half asleep at this point. I shook my head quickly before answering.

_"Yeah scout the area, you and Vi go in the front and distract her, while I go in the back to try and find Sarah."_

I was just guessing at this point. It sounds like a good plan.

_"Good. So you are listening."_

Whew. Guess I'm lucky. Caitlyn signaled me to walk with her. We both walked outside and over to the garage. I assume it about time we left. VI walked out just as we were about to walk in. She had my pants all set up and ready.

_"There you are. Got them all fixed up." _VI put the pants down on the ground. "_Try them"_

I slid down on leg then the other. Once both legs where in, they stared closing out around my legs. This time, it didn't feel as tight. In fact, it felt like was wearing nothing at all. I moved around a bit, taking a quick walk around.

_"Yeah this is much better"_

I jump up in the air and landed a few feet in front of them. I smile. This was actually quite amazing. It is everyone's dream to feel like a superhero at one point and this is really my point. I looked at both of them.

_"So when are we going?" _I asked excitingly

_"Right now"_ Caitlyn answered and headed towards the car. VI laughed and gave my shoulder a small bump before walking to the car herself. How the hell does she fit those big gauntlets in the car? She then opened the trunk, and looking over, it looked like it was built to hold her gauntlets. Oh. I walked over to the car myself and sat in the back seat. Without waiting time, Caitlyn slammed the speeder down and speeded away down the street. With this speed we should be there in about 10 minutes.

10 minutes later we arrived at the warehouse. It didn't look like any warehouse I had ever seen. It was a big white square building with a dome on the top. There were a lot of windows scattered around the sides of the building, and the roof didn't look too sturdy. All three of us walked out of the car and VI put on her gauntlets. We walked over to the big gate the lead to the front of the warehouse.

_"Alright remember the plan, VI and I find a way thought the front while you find a way around. _" Caitlyn said. However, while talking I heard the sound of VI's gauntlets charging up. Knowing what came next, I didn't even flinch when VI suddenly charged forwards, smashing the big steel gate open. I giggled a bit before turning to Caitlyn, who was already faceplaming. Hehe. After that we walked inside. Now we needed a way to go into the building itself. The big steel door on the warehouse itself was of course locked, as Caitlyn tried to open it with the panel next to the door.

Me and VI looked at each other, looked at the door, and smiled. She started to charge her gauntlet, while I started to charge my jump. _"We need to find another way in, see if you ca-" _Caitlyn started to talk, but got interrupted when suddenly VI smashed the door in with all her might. Meanwhile I jump in the air, flying over the warehouse. Then I charged down, smashing through the roof of the building and landing safely besides VI.

_"Did ANYONE see that, because I'm NOT doing it again!" _I shouted excitingly. I laughed and game me a high hive. Ow. Caitlyn walked in, looking like she had given up everything and just followed us. We were now inside the warehouse where Jinx and Sarah should be. I looked around. It looked like a robot factory. Robot arms, legs, heads and random computer chips were stored here, but that's about it. There were railing and platforms above us, stretching down thought out the factory.

_"Doesn't look like anyone's here._" I said.

_"She must be here. Let's look around." _Caitlyn started to patrol the area.

I shrugged and walked down the middle hallway. Around me are big towering shelves, filled with boxes and crates. After a while of walking, I bump into both VI and Caitlyn, who walked in from different directions.

_"Found anything?" _

_"Nope"_

Caitlyn sighed.

_"I was certain the she would be-"_ _"MOVE!" _I quickly jumped on and pushed Caitlyn out of the way, as a rocket flew past us, exploding not far behind us, followed by a crazy laugh. I got up and picked Caitlyn off the floor.

_"Looks like we found her"_

I pointed up to one of the platforms. Jinx was sitting on the edge of the railing, kicking her legs back and forth. Her rocket launcher that was strapped to her back was smoking, indicating her fired it before. She looked down at us with that wicked smile.

_"Well, if it isn't fat hands, hat lady and…"_She took a good long look at me. I stared right back at her. She looks cute I admit. But with that crazy attitude, I don't think being with her is healthy. Anyways, after an epic stare off she suddenly busted out laughing. She fell backwards off the railing and landed on the platform, laughing out loud.

_"HAhaha! What the hell are you wearing?!" _She shouted. I looked down at my pants. What was so funny? She won't be laughing when I kick her face in.

_"Excuse me, These are limited edition!" _

_"Hahah, yeah sure Fancy pants! Haha!" _

I sighed. Fancy pants? Is that my nickname now? Oh whatever, we found her and now we need to catch her. Jinx got up and looked down at us. She grabbed her rocket launcher and pointed it at us.

_"Any last words? Ha! No just die." _Jinx laughed as she fired her rocket launcher. I jumped into the air, while VI and Caitlyn dodged to the side. I took my time on the air, thinking of what to do. I figured I might as well go after Jinx. We still need to find out where she's keeping Sarah. Dashing forwards, I lands on the platform Jinx is on. I run straight at her, forgetting about her laser pistol. She points it at me and fires. It felt like getting a huge shock when it hit me. I fell a bit forwards, almost tripping over myself. She just laughed and pulled out her minigun.

_"Oh shi-" _I barely dodge her first barrage of bullets.I started running along the platforms along the wall. I hear the bullets hit the wall right behind me. Even though I had these pants on, she still managed to keep her aim right behind me. Impressive. But the biggest problem right now, is that I'm running out of walkway. As soon as I ran at the wall, I kicked off it and back flipped over the rain of bullets following me, and started running back towards her. This time she grabbed her rocket launcher, Fishbones, and fired it at the support holding up my runway. I slammed my feet in the ground trying to break, but it was too late. The support collapsed, and I feel onto the floor under me. Luckily it was not that far down, so I landed on my feet safely. I looked up at Jinx who was, of course, still laughing. I grabbed a nearby rock that came from the wall, and threw it at her to shut her up. I missed. Sigh. She didn't seem to like my attempt thought as she fired another rocket at me. I jump up in the air, dashing right at her. Stupid idea as she fired her laser pistol at me, hitting my directly. I fall down and landed on the hard concrete floor. I had a lot of pain and had a hard time breathing. I coughed as I tried to get on my feet. I was dizzy and everything was blurry. I shook my head to gather my thoughts.

_"Heads up!" _

I look up and saw Jinx staring down at me, while dropping a grenade down on me. My eyes widened as I tried to jump backwards. The grenade exploded not far from me and the shockwave pushed me backwards into a support pillar behind me. Again it felt like all air shot out of my lungs. I feel to my knees and coughed.

_"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BACKUP?!" _I shouted as soon as I could breathe again. All this time I haven't seen a hint of Caitlyn and VI. Did they run off? No way. There must be a reason for them to be gone. Jinx was laughing at me. I got up and wiped the blood dripping out of my mouth. I smiled. I have never felt this much rush of adrenalin in my life.

_"Hehe. Let's see who's laughing after I'm done with you._ " I stared at her with my meanest look. She didn't seem bothered at all and just yawned. _"You're starting to bore me". _I suddenly jumped up at her again. She laughed and pointed her laser pistol at me again. This time I was prepared. I threw a stone I picked up earlier and threw it at it her, I hit the pistol which threw off her aim and enabled me to get close. I kicked her down on the floor and landed on front of her. I quickly jumped over and landed on her arms. She flinched. Finally, something else than the laugh.

_"Hey! Get off me!" _She kicked and screamed, trying to kick me of. I did not plan to move at all. I kneeled down and looked in her eyes. I never thought I would be this close to her. She's so pale, her eyes are red. It was kinds cute. Anyways I had a job to do. I grabbed her… bra?... Whatever, her top and pulled her up towards me.

_"Where is she?" _I asked her. I felt like an interrogator

_"Who?" _She looked at me like im stupid.

_"The girl you took." _

_"Ohhhh ,That girl. Yeah, she's not here." _She giggled.

"_What do you mean shes not here?!" _I shouted. I admit I was a bit angry. I went thought all that for nothing?

_"Well she's here, but in here. Hehe" _

Okay that's it. I pushed he into the ground before lifting her up again. But she did something I didn't see coming. She lifted her legs under me and kicked me in the stomach. I fell backwards on my back and she quickly got up, pointing her minigun at me. _"Bye bye!" _She laughed. I was about to roll away, but suddenly she got shot, pushing her away. I looked over to the side to see Caitlyn, her gun smoking indicating she fired it. I stood up and looked at her.

_"Where the hell have you been?!" _I stared at her and lifted my arms to the side.

_"Sorry dear. While you distracted her, we looked for Sarah."_

_"Well did you find her?"_

_"Yes, Vi is taking her back to the car right now."_

_"Hell, it's about time."_

I sighed. We finally found the girl. Now all we needed was to arrest Jinx. I looked over at where she was supposed to be, but she was gone. Crap, did we lose her already? Looked around with Caitlyn but we couldn't find her. Suddenly we heard a door open and turned around. Jinx was sitting on a big rocket just outside the big iron door. _"Ill catch you next time! Bye bye!" _

She fired fishbones at us, but this rocket was much bigger than usual. It was headed directly at Caitlyn. I jumped in front of her. _"Watch out!" _ I felt the rocket hit me, but then it all turned black. I felt extreme pain. I was half awake, I tried to open my eyes a couple if time. Each time I saw something different. First I saw Caitlyn. She was carrying me, running towards something. Next I was in a car, not the car we came in. I assume it was an ambulance. Next I was on a bed. I was the lights on the roof fly past me. Then, it all went black. I don't know how much time went by, but I could feel myself waking up.

It was dark. It was late at night according to the clock on the wall. I looked around as I slowly woke up. I was in a white room. The only light was the light in the roof. I tried to get up, but I felt crazy pain when I tried. I leaned back down and sighed. Looking down I saw my entire chest area was covered in bandages. The door opened. I looked over but had a hard time identifying who it was.

_"You're awake. How are you feeling?" _

That voice. It was familiar but it didn't come from VI or Caitlyn. It was someone else from the league. As the person walked into the light, It was reviled to me that it was Akali. Nurse Akali to be precise. She's as beautiful as in her splashart. "_Not too bad."_

She walked over hand held head hand on my head, probably to check my temperature. _"My chest is killing me thought." _I said. She smiled.

_"No wonder. You took a rocket to your chest."_ Oh right Caitlyn!

_"Where is she? Is she okay?"_

She smiled again. She pointed to the left of my bed. I looked over and saw Caitlyn, leaning over my bed, sleeping. How did I not see her before? Some of her long brown hair was flowing down her face. She looked so peaceful. I never thought that I would see anything like this.

_"She's been here since she brought you here."_

I didn't know what to say. I felt like crying. She cares about me? That's a first. I looked back at Akali and asked.

_"What about Sarah? Were there another girl?"_

_"Yes. They brought you and another girl last night. She seemed to be okay, so VI took her back home."_

I felt relived. So all in all, everyone is okay. Well, except me I better me than them. I leaned back and stared at the ceiling. There were still things to be done. Jinx is still out there causing trouble, and I needed to help catch her. This is why I'm here, I'm certain. If I wasn't, Caitlyn might not have fared so well. Also I needed to find out who Sarah was. Why is she here? Is she also from my world? I closed my eyes and fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow, I would feel better and ready to fight again.

* * *

AN: So we find out there is another one than me trapped in this world.

Next time, we "hopefully" get up and running, find out who Sarah is, and finaly Capture Jinx.

Stay tuned. Leave a review telling me what you think of the chapter, or what you think so far. Anything I should change? Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I always wonders why I get followers to my story, but only 1 or 2 reviews when I upload the next chapter... Oh well.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

My life in the league

Chapter 3: Sarah

I woke up the next day early in the morning. The sun was shining bright in my hospital room. The window was half open and I could feel the wind gently blow into my room. It felt nice at first until I took a deep breath. My chest was still in pain, so I had to take it easy with the breathing. I slowly and steadily got up in a sitting position, trying my best not to put any pressure on my chest. I took a look around the room. I notice something on the night stand next to me. A bowl of yogurt with a small card saying "This should be easy to eat. Get well soon – Akali"

I smiled a bit. "Thanks… I guess". I grabbed the bowl and started eating slowly. It tasted like orange. Not bad. After eating I leaned back and stared into the ceiling. "I wonder… What happened to Caitlyn?" I looked down at where I saw her yesterday. The chair she was sitting on was still there. "She's probably at home". I thought about getting up and walking around for a bit, but the pain in my chest was just too much. There is not much I can do in my current state. I still had to help catch Jinx. Even thought I should be much easier for them to it themselves. But then again, if I weren't there, Caitlyn might be the one laying here. Speaking of the devil.

The door to my room opened. I looked over to see Caitlyn walk in. She looked shocked to see me awake. It's the first time I have ever seen someone look at me like that. She rushed over and sat next to me, quickly leaning towards me.

"Are you okay?"

"It hurts when I breath, but other than that Im okay."

"Im glad you're okay. When you jumped in front of me… You just collapsed. I didn't know what to do."

"Well I did take a rocket to the chest."

She looked down. She was quiet and sad. Now I didn't know what to do. I never would have thought to see Caitlyn show any emotion, when I know her from a videogame. Just proves that they are more than just characters. I reached over and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Im okay. Really"

She looked up at me and smiled. I think I saw a tear in her eye. That makes me look shocked. She really was worried about me.

"Is Sarah okay?" I asked, trying to change her mind off me.

"She's okay. She was a bit shocked about the situation. We explained it to her, she took it really well."

"Where is she?"

"At our place. Vi is taking care of her"

I smiled. Imp glad that our mission was not a complete failure. Sure Jinx got away, but we got Sarah back. I would really like to meet her. I have some questions for her. Caitlyn got up and walked out the door again, looking at me quickly for a moment before closing the door. After a few minutes Akali walked in.

"Caitlyn told me you were awake. How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. My chest is killing me though"

"We got you someone who can get you up and running in no time. I'll take you to her. Wait here"

She walked out. Someone who could heal me quickly. I starting thinking of every champion that had a healing spell, and started betting with myself who it was. Akali came back shortly after with a wheelchair. She helped my get out of bed, and onto the wheelchair without too much pain. As she pushed me out of the room, I found it funny that Akali herself was pushing my wheelchair, when all I know her for is getting a pentakill at Baron. I laughed a bit, how couldn't I. We walked down the hallway of the hostpital. Not many people are here, but I guess that's a good thing. We past room after room until we finally got to the end. "Healing room" It said on the door. How creative.

Akali opened the door and pushed me inside. It was a small room, with only a bed and a small table. The sun was shining in from the window, forcing my to cover my eyes for a moment, but I swear I saw something that looked like a blue dress. My eyes adjusted as Akali pushed me in, and I saw Sona standing next to the bed smiling. I was almost about to nerd out. Akali AND Sona?!. Wow, do they know it's Christmas time.

"Hi" I said to Sona. She smiled back and waved. I couldn't help but smile too. I knew she couldn't talk and I thought that was super cute. Akali helped me onto the bed, and I leaned back. I tilted my head towards Sona as Akali walked out.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Akali closed the door. I looked at Sona and smiled.

"I'm in your care now"

"_Just lay back and relax. I will make the pain go away"_

"Woah." Hearing her voice inside my head felt strange, but strangely calming. I just laid back and closed my eyes. Shortly after I could hear the soothing music that comes from her instrument. It felt fantastic. I felt like I was floating in the air on a cloud. I took at deep breath and slowly opened my eyes. But what I saw was not the ceiling of the hospital as I expected. I was in a forest. Strange. Sona's music filled the air. I looked around. There were tall trees all around me. I was standing on a dirt path that lead to a clearing not far ahead. I decided to walk over to the clearing. When I got there I was amazed. The clearing was covered in tall crass, in the middle is a magic well with sparkly clean water, flowers of different color and size were everywhere. I could stop smiling. It was so beautiful. The sun shined thought the trees, making sun beam thought the air, and illuminating the raindrops on the grass. I walked over to the well and looked at my reflection. Not bad. I took one step into the water. The ripples spread thought out the small well and it felt magical. I took another step, then another until only my head was above the water. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As I breathed out, it felt like all the pain inside me flew out. I did it again and again, until I felt completely fresh and clean. It felt amazing. Sona's music stopped, and the world started to fade away. Everything became darker and darker until I couldn't see anything anymore. When I opened my eyes again, I looked up into the ceiling of the room again.

I sighed. My body felt heavy, as If I was still sleeping. I couldn't feel anything at all right now. I looked over at Sona, who smiled and tilted her head. God I almost had a heart attack of cuteness. I smiled.

"Thank you."

"_My pleasure."_

The door opened. Akali stood in the door.

"You have visitors"

Visitors. For me? I can only think of Caitlyn or/and Vi who would come and see me. Looks like I was double right. Both Caitlyn and Vi walked into the room, Vi carrying flowers in a pot. I had to do my best not to laugh. Vi with flowers? Wow. She put them on the table next to the bed.

"Cupcake insisted we bought them" Vi said, but not looking at me as she did.

"You sure it was Caitlyn who bought those for me?" I asked smirking

Maybe I shouldn't have asked. She looked at me with the meanest eyes I have ever seen, before rushing over and grabbing my shirt. She lifted me close to her.

"Yes. It. Was."

She kept staring. I knew it was Vi who bought those. But not wanting to stay here for longer than necessary, I lifted my arms in the air.

"Okay. Caitlyn bought them. I see"

She pushed me back and walked away. I swear I spotted a small tear in her eye. Caitlyn walked over and sat on the side of my bed. She looked worried. Akali and Sona walked out the door, leaving me with those two.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better actually. Sona really did a good job"

"Good."

I looked over at Vi who was standing facing the wall. Then looked at Caitlyn. She smiled and wrote something down on a note.

"She was really worried too."

I smiled. I didn't really picture VI getting worried for anyone other than Caitlyn. Then I thought about it. Vi is grateful of me because I saved Caitlyn. That must be it. I looked at Vi.

"You're welcome" I said softly. I saw Vi flinch, like she was trying not to cry. I thought that was cute. She threw her arm in the air and walked towards the door.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I have stuff to do so…" She grabbed the doorknob and opened it. She stood at the door before whispering. "I'm glad you're okay." Then she walked out. I could barely hear what she said, but I made it out. I looked back at Caitlyn. Caitlyn gave me something. A small box with chocolate.

"Wow. Thanks"

"This is from me. The flowers are from VI"

"I figured."

We both laughed. We shared a piece of the chocolate and I put the rest away. This chocolate was really good. There was just something I had to know.

"So what happened? After I took that rocket." Caitlyn was silent for a moment. She grabbed a chair and sat next to my bed.

"Well…" she started. "This is what happened."

***Flashback: Caitlyn's POV ***

"WATCH OUT!" You shouted. I saw the rocket come flying and tried to protect myself, when you suddenly jumped in front of me. We both got knocked back. There was a big cloud of black smoke afterwards, so it was hard for me to see. When I cleared, you were lying motionless on the ground. Your chest had big cuts and deep wounds, I thought you were dead.

Vi came running shortly after. "Cupcake, are you okay? What was that explosion?!" she shouted from the floor below us. "Kevin's hurt! Call for help!" I quickly picked you up. I had no intention of letting you die like that. I ran as fast as I could out of the building. The ambulance came shortly after.

As we were driving I told Vi what you did. You should have seen her. She hugged me like never before. "I'm so glad you're okay." She said.

***Flashback: End***

I smiled. Not because the story was funny at all, but because, for the first time in my life, I actually made someone happy. I saved someone. I'm usually always the cause if pain and hurt when it comes to girls. But in this world, I finally did something good.

"She is really thankful. You must know this." Caitlyn leaned closer to me. "She sees me as more than a friend. We love each other. Just the thought of losing each other, is a pain none of us wants to experience. You saved me. And for that I'm grateful. I know Vi is too." She kissed my cheek. I held my hand on it, looking shocked. Then I smiled. So did Caitlyn.

It was about time I get out of here and talk to Sarah. I got out of the bed swiftly, not a hint of pain was left in my chest. Caitlyn and I walked out of the room and down the stairs to the reception desk to check me out. After filing some papers, I was free to go. We walked outside. It was late afternoon, but the sun was still high in the sky. I saw birds fly across the sky, people walking up and down the street, the wind gently blowing from the side. It was a beautiful day for now. I knew Jinx wouldn't let this day go on like this, so I pulled Caitlyn to the car.

We got back to the house. The garage was lighting up, lots of noise came from there. I assumed Vi was in there working on something, but I don't know what. I turned to Caitlyn and asked.

"What is Vi working on in there?"

She smiled and clapped my shoulder.

"You'll see" She winked. Something for me? Sweet. "Sarah's inside. You should go talk to her."

Oh right. I rushed inside with Caitlyn not far behind. "I'll be in my office if you need anything." She walked down the hall and closed the door to for office. I walked into the kitchen where Sarah was sitting. She was eating, a lot. She looked starved.

"Hi"

She looked up. She stared at me for a second before waving at me.

"Hi…"

She looked nervous. I sat down in front of her and leaned over the table.

"Names Kevin. Nice to meet you."

"You too"

She continued eating.

"Hungry?"

"Of course. Jinx didn't let me eat… at all."

"Yeah I figured. Anyways, you not from here and neither am I. How did you get here?"

"Well." She started. She put down her fork and knife and leaned back. "I was playing league when the servers crashed… again…" I laughed. "Then suddenly, my screen started this twirly thing, and the next thing I knew, I was here."

"In a ruined shop?"

"How did you know?"

"That's where I was when I got here."

"Oh…Well anyways… Caitlyn arrived and brought me to the police station. She didn't believe my story and put me in jail… that's where Jinx took me."

"She took you? Why?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me. She just went on and on about blowing stuff up…"

"Yeah that does fit her personality."

We talked for about an hour. I asked her all kinds of questions about her time here, but also about her life in the real world. It seems like she is a really sweet and awesome girl. She tells me she's a gamer girl, and a cute one at that. Not only that, her father owns a gun store so she has a well knowledge of using guns and such.

"Oh there is something that hit me?" I said, having wondered about something.

"Did it hurt?" She grinned.

"Not like that…" I sighed and carried on.

"You know that people have been talking about Jinx being Vi's sister? Now I have time to confirm that. Ill just ask Vi."

"Oh. OH" She started. "That's right! All the things we wondered about the league of legends. We can just ask" She seemed excited. "So tell me." She leaned in close. "Are Caitlyn and Vi… you know… Together?"

I leaned in and smiled. "Yup" She had to cover her mouth to not laugh out loud. I smiled. I thought It was pretty funny first time I found out. I stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll just go ask her. Wait here."

"I won't go anywhere". She leaned back and drank the last of her tea. I must remember to tell Caitlyn to make her, her special tea. I walked outside to the garage. It was quiet. She must have finished whatever she was doing. I knocked on the door. "Vi? You in there?" No answer. I slowly opened the door and peeked in. The light was on, lighting up the room brightly. I saw Vi, leaning over a desk filled with papers and other junk. She was sound asleep. I sneaked up behind her and looked at the papers. It was drawings of power armor. The other papers were sketches and notes.

I looked back. In the middle was a full body armor hanging from the ceiling, slightly over the floor. I examined it, walked around it, eyes looking up and down it. I was amazed. She spent this time working on this? Why? It looked exactly like Vis armor, but with the legs of my pants. The breast plate was also flat, with some sort of dial on it. The color scheme was also like my pants, black with green lighting.

I was amazed. It looked really cool. But I still wonder why she built this. I walked back to Vi who was still asleep. She took a deep breath and sighed, mumbling something I couldn't quite make out. I smiled and looked around for a blanket or something. I could find anything so I gave her my black hoodie, and covered her back with it. Her hand grabbed the edge of it and pulled it closer. It looked kinda cute. I left the garage, gently closing the door behind me.

Inside, Sarah was waiting at the table.

"So? Is she?"

"She was asleep"

"Asleep? Why?"

"Let's just say she been working hard" I smiled and sat down at the table. There was not much to do but talk.

"So what's your Summoner Name?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Foxclaw"

"Remind me to add you when we get back."

"Sure"

And silence. I didn't really know what to say or talk about. I just looked at her for a while, she looked at me, and time just went by. I looked out the window and noticed its getting late.

"We should get some sleep. Im guessing we have to catch Jinx tomorrow."

She nodded. She got up and walked towards the stairs.

"I already have to guest room. Where are you gonna sleep?"

I pointed towards the couch.

"Right there" I smiled.

"Oh… Well… Goodnight." She said silently before walking up the stairs. I turned to the couch and sighed. I should get a blanket or something, because I gave Vi my hoodie. I walked over to Caitlyn's office and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Caitlyn?" There was no answer. I slowly opened the door and peeked inside. I saw Caitlyn, lying over her desk deeply asleep, with a stack of paper on one side. I sneaked over and took a look at the papers. It said "Reports" at the top. I keep forgetting I'm right now living with police officers. The paperwork must be a killer. I didn't dear to wake her up, so I left the room and slowly closed the door. I walked over to the couch and laid down. I laughed a bit. "Heh, Those two… They must be working hard…" I stared at the ceiling for a moment, slowly falling asleep.

The next day, I slowly woke up. The sun was shining brightly thought the window and hitting my face. I covered my face with my hand, slowly getting up in a sitting position. I rubbed my eyes and got a really bad feeling in my guts. There was a strange smell in the house, and it was not pleasant. I finally woke up probably, and I wish I didn't. The living room was in ruins, everything was knocked over, and there was a burning smell, pink paint splattered around.

"What… the…hell…"

I ran thought the ruined kitchen to the front door. The door was blasted open, and what's left of the door and spread across the floor. I looked outside. Only this house seemed to be the one blown up.

"Fuck… Caitlyn!" I ran back inside to Caitlyn's office, where I last saw her. This room was a total mess. Papers laying everywhere, a small fire burned in the corner of the room, and there were shell casing on the floor. Caitlyn was gone. There was a small blood pool on the floor. I feared the worst.

I ran back out and upstairs to check on Sarah. The door to her room was open. I rushed over and looked inside. There were no one there, but the room seemed fine. I was almost panicking. I checked every room in the house. It was a mess everywhere with stuff blown up and destroyed. One last place to check, the garage. I ran out there. The front port was blown open of course, and inside was a giant mess too. Different tool, metal, other stuff was scattered all around, black sod where all over the walls. The table VI sat at was completely destroyed. I picked up one of the papers. It was a note Vi made.

"Remember to thank Kevin for saving Cupcake."

I put the note in my pocket and turned around. The power armor was mostly untouched. A few scratches and such was on it, but not much else. I noticed a note on it and I grabbed it. What I read shocked me.

"Hello Fancy pants! I got your useless friends and the docks. I gave you a chance to use that ugly armor thingy fat hands made, so come and get meeee3 – Jinx"

I crumbled the note in my hand.

"Jinx… Too far man… TOO FAR!"

This was personal. I figured out how to put on the armor. The giant gauntlets were surprisingly easy to lift once I got in. I felt like VI herself, but I guess that was the point of this armor. I ran out quickly. It had the same properties as my pants, so I could run really fast. I ran towards the docks as fast as I could. I had a mission now. Save my friends. No matter the cost.

* * *

AN: Dun dun dun. So what will happen now? will I be able to save them? Or will I still be as useless as ever? Find out in the next and final chapter of my life in the league.

Please leave a review, saying what you think of the story so far.

Have a great day.


End file.
